This invention relates to a modular element for storing and sheltering leisure equipment and particularly, but not exclusively, equipment and accessories for water sports such as windsurf boards, for example.
Certain water sports have achieved considerable development and growing success, both on sea-side beaches and on inland waterways. Among these water sports, sailing, water skiing, canoeing and, in recent years, windsurfing.
The equipments used for these sports are always big and cumbersome and the users do not always have the possibility to transport them with them each time they are used, nor store them in their homes, for example during holidays when the equipments are used daily; moreover, transporting the equipments is not only awkward but poses problems of size and road safety.
Windsurfers are particularly confronted by these problems and would like to leave on the spot their windsurf boards and accessories, including the mast, sail and wishbone.
Also, users arriving at the waterside wish to leave their personal belongings in security; however guarded premises are often insufficient in number for them to be able to leave their belongings in safety.